


Don't Get Caught!

by teh_gelfling



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Slash, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_gelfling/pseuds/teh_gelfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the kinkmeme prompt:  http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/7561.html?thread=7882633#t7882633</p><p>If you feel like it, leave a comment or critique. I love knowing what my readers like and don't like about my stories.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't Get Caught!

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinkmeme prompt: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/7561.html?thread=7882633#t7882633
> 
> If you feel like it, leave a comment or critique. I love knowing what my readers like and don't like about my stories.

Ratchet was slammed up against the wall of his office, mouth captured in a heated kiss by his lover. He pushed back and turned the tables on the black and white, pressing him into the bulkhead by the door, hands attacking the sensor-laden doorwings. A groan escaped the tactician as Ratchet slid a knee between his legs, parting them and rubbing his thigh against the black codpiece.

Already warm plating heated further as their hands wandered wildly, driving each other into a frenzy of lust. Red and black interface panels snapped open simultaneously and the medic pulled one of Prowl's legs up around his hips. Groping his lover's aft, he lined his spike up with the dripping valve and impaled him in one swift, smooth move.

A passion-filled cry from the Praxian had Ratchet slapping a red hand over those sensuous silver lips. "Quiet," he hissed. "I'm off shift; no one should be in here."

Prowl nodded, rocking his hips to prompt Ratchet to move. While it felt wonderful to have his lover in him again, finally, there was no way he'd overload from it and it had been far too long for both of them. Between conflicting schedules, the desire to keep their relationship under wraps, and Decepticon attacks, they'd had no time for themselves in months.

The ambulance took the hint and pounded into the hot, slick valve, charge rocketing between them. Prowl whimpered and moaned in time to each thrust and Ratchet covered his mouth with his own, muffling the sounds in a passionate kiss.

Someone walked past the office door, their footsteps audible, and Ratchet froze. First Aid's voice filtered through the door, greeting someone. Prowl ground his hips against the CMO's, too far gone in his pleasure to have noticed the sounds outside. When his partner didn't respond, he pulled the white helm down and ran his hot glossa over the wide grey chevron.

Ratchet barely muted his vocaliser in time to stop the cry that wanted to escape him. Damn him and his dirty tricks. When he had himself back under control, he quietly suggested Prowl mute _his_ vocaliser, then resumed his prior activity.

What charge had diminished built again rapidly as each thrust into the tactician's clenching valve brought them ever closer to overload. The medic could still hear voices and footsteps out in the Medbay proper, but they provided an illicit thrill that sent shivers throughout his frame.

He changed the angle of Prowl's hips, allowing him to penetrate deeper. The tactician's vents came in shallow pants, and his valve spasmed around Ratchet as overload took him. Another thrust and the ambulance followed with a silent shout, hot transfluid spilling into his lover.

They sagged against the wall, Ratchet holding Prowl in place with his bulk, as the conversation outside faded and footsteps moved off. The white and red vented a sigh of relief and withdrew from the Datsun, a trickle of silvery transfluid following and running down Prowl's legs.

As they cleaned themselves of the evidence of their tryst, the SIC commented casually, "We'll have to do that again..."


End file.
